User talk:WatcherAzazel
Re: Your Story As I said, I think the story is fundamentally ready for the main site. All you have to do is look at the majority of other stories on the site to see how our layout is. Spelling can be corrected by other editors if you miss a few. Just remember, one space between paragraphs and don't indent. Here is one of my stories that you can use as a guide to the correct format that we accept. Meek. Mystreve (talk) 18:28, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Ehh Not really. Ritual pastas are typically a step-by-step manual for people to follow to achieve some untimely end. Your story is more historical (the movie man has been alive since who knows when). It's not a guideline for readers to "go try this". Also, this leans toward reality since you blended something in the past with something in the now. I stand by my changes. Mystreve (talk) 22:45, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Re It is because the story was marked for review before you gave it the Demons/Devils category. Marked for Review is a standalone category. Other categories may not be added when a story has the M4R tag. Please see this for more details. Mystreve (talk) 15:27, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Also, please sign your remarks going forward using this ~~~~ at the end of your posts on people's talk pages. Thank you. :Mystreve (talk) 15:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::For future reference while there isn't an "undead" category, there is a "monster" category or if the undead thing has supernatural powers, a "being" category. If it's implicitly stated or implied the corpse is possessed by a demon, you could use demon/devil OR being OR monster, but since the story is M4R, we try to keep it cordoned off so leave stories that are "Mark for Review" tagged with only that category. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:42, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I saw what you wrote and I have to say, Thank You for your advice, but will it be deleted on the workshop? I saw what you wrote and I have to say, Thank You for your advice, but will it be deleted on the workshop? W.O.D555 01:56, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: BEK I'm not sure really. All I know is that Black-Eyed Children stories tend to be cliché and new ones have a low likelihood of surviving deletion. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:20, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Idea! I really appreciate the idea you've sent me. I will attempt to write the story and post it. --Thepancake666 (talk) 16:43, July 17, 2014 (UTC) What is a story you made that you want me to read and review?--Thepancake666 (talk) 19:13, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Story Review Look at my comment on your story. You'll be pleased! Don't Really Know. I don't know what you're talking about. ._. Chances are that of anyone comes to me with questions about if I've read, listened to, or watched something, the answer is going to be no. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:22, July 17, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Black and bleeding eyes are just extremely cliched in creepypasta today and are exasperating to read. I would say don't use them at all- use some other part, any part, if you must include bleeding. So I don't think it's a rule to not have BEK, it's just such a huge cliche that it might as well be. :/ A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:47, July 17, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Confused Are you talking about this this? I agree that bleeding eyes/black eyes are cliche, but if you put a different spin on it, it might work. Brew something up and put it in the Writer's Workshop. Mystreve (talk) 12:00, July 18, 2014 (UTC)